In the above-described technical field, each of patent references 1 and 2 discloses a machine tool that attaches a tool to a tool holder and attaches the tool holder to the tool rest of a turret, thereby performing machining.
Patent reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 5308893
Patent reference 2: WO 91/18699